


Good Morning, Dear

by stealthmodeactivate



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, body switching, kind of bumbleby kind of not??, really liked this idea eeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthmodeactivate/pseuds/stealthmodeactivate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY waking up in their partner's body. How does an ice queen feel about running like a child maniac? And a certain yellow-haired girl about waking up in cat ears? You'll find out.<br/>--<br/>"Yeah! Let's go, team WRYB!" Ruby shouted, punching the air happily.<br/>"Wuh-rye-buh?" Yang asked bemusedly.<br/>"Cus'- never mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> No set canon ships, but Yang will be Yang. Sorry in advance for the impending major confusion that will happen. I'll try to refer to each person as themselves and not the body they're inhabiting.  
> (Also, can anyone point me to somewhere other than google docs that will allow me to double space? I've tried using it but it won't work and I've been needing to just add an enter after each paragraph for other fics but this one is way too long.)

A bird twittered cheerily outside the window as a clear, blue morning filtered through the pristine clouds and shone into the window of Team RWBY's room.  
Ruby Rose's sleepy lips were graced with a soft smile as the bird's song caressed her ears with its bright tune. She stretched luxuriously, enjoying the sound of her popping limbs.   
_Hmm.. I feel a little funny. Did I grow during the night?_ Ruby pondered, opening her eyes bemusedly. The first thing she noticed was the wooden underside of her bunk.   
_I must have fallen asleep last night on Weiss' bed while studying. How nice of her to let me stay here._ Ruby grinned, but she furrowed her brow slightly as her smile seemed just a bit too taut for her usual expression of joy.   
She shook it off, though, and scooted to the edge of the bed to stand on her knees and poke her head over the bunk into her own.   
"Hey, Weiss--" Ruby stopped, horror-struck, as her cold voice rang through the room.   
"My- my voice?" She grabbed her throat, and in doing so, looked down at her body, which was not really her body at all.   
She held out her slender, snow white arms and the pale blue nightgown that covered them. Weiss' nightgown. She touched the long, white hair down her back (she'd always wanted to touch it, but not in this way!)   
"Weiss..." Ruby peeked slowly over the bunk, dreading the sight before her.   
A strangled choke, however, sputtered past her lips as she gazed upon her body. _Her body_. Ruby was lying in her bed, as Ruby sat below it, leaving the Ruby-inhabited Weiss awestruck.   
"W-Weiss..." Ruby trembled and touched her body. Weiss (or Ruby?) simply stirred lightly, not being one to normally get up early.   
"Weiss." Ruby tried harder, prodding her side. She mumbled something about going away and snuggled farther under the warm covers.   
"WEISS!" Ruby yelled, now thoroughly fed up with her partner.   
"What do you WANT?" Weiss turned over to glare straight at Ruby. Her malevolence didn't last long, though, as her face morphed into an expression of pure terror.   
"WHAT?!" Her high voice shrieked, and she mimicked Ruby, grappling at her neck and staring at her body in shock.   
She scrambled backwards away from Ruby very quickly, almost tipping the self-made hammock-bed over.   
"Wuzzgoinon?" Blake asked, sleepily sitting up from her bed, rubbing her eyes like Yang usually did every morning to wake herself up.   
"Not you, too!" Weiss moaned, covering her face in her hands.   
"Me too what-- wait, why do I sound like Blake?" She properly looked at herself, eyes roaming over herself. "Oh my god, I'm Blake!" She squealed appreciatively, reaching up to pet her exposed kitty ears softly.   
"What in the world is- oh, no." Blake's eyes opened and she sat up, cautiously stretching out her limbs to see Yang's body. "Oh, no." She repeated.   
"I'm gonna go look at my boobs!" Yang yelled happily, dashing to the bathroom.   
"Yang-!" Blake scrambled after her, leaping off with what she probably expected to be a nimble landing, but instead was an unbalanced thud. All she could do was stumble uncoordinatedly after her, and Yang, predicting Blake's reaction, already had closed the door and locked it behind her when Blake's hands slapped against it futilely.   
"Wow, Blake!" Yang's voice floated from behind the door.   
"Oh god." Blake tried to bury her face in her hands exasperatedly, but found it harder than usual due to Yang's ample bosom.   
This then brought the remaining team to the awkward realization that they were invading their partner's privacy to the absolute maximum while inhabiting their body.   
Yang casually sauntered out with a sly grin plastered on, obviously not too bothered by the current state of things.   
"You've been holding out on us, Blake." Yang said, and Blake narrowed her eyes with an obvious blush on her cheeks.   
"What do we do now?" Ruby asked, flopping sadly onto Weiss' bed.   
"It's a Saturday, so it's very fortunate that we don't have to attend classes like this." Blake told the team, trying unsuccessfully to fold her arms across her chest.   
"Blake, you're so tiny!" Yang put her hands on her waist with a grin. "And I can hear _everything!_ " Her ears pricked towards the window, and a few seconds later an airship flew almost silently overhead.   
"My hearing feels muffled." Blake grumbled, wiggling her finger in Yang's human ears.   
"And your nightgown is so... breezy, Weiss." Ruby shivered, pulling down on the bottom of the dress to stretch it farther.   
"Ruby, how do you sleep on this thing?" Weiss asked as her bed swung dangerously. She scooted to the edge and hopped off quickly, not too keen for the bed to collapse.   
"I just try not to to move. At all." She confessed.   
Yang stretched out her legs as they talked, marveling at how limber she was. She stepped over to the upper bunk and leapt agilely up, grabbing the rungs and doing a fancy flip off the ladder and onto her bed. The other girls observed silently as she landed on the edge of the bed to hang her legs over and smile at her team.   
"You're really flexible, Blake." Yang grinned. She watched as her own face gave her an exasperated look and rolled its eyes.   
"So really, what do we do?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms in a very Weiss-like manner, but it looked odd paired with her unamused expression and cold tone on Ruby's body.   
"We could go out and try each other's skills out," Yang suggested.   
"Or we could figure out how to change back." Blake argued.   
"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport, Blakey." Yang whined, swinging her legs in a way Blake was sure she would never do.   
"Yeah, Weiss, can I use your glyphs? Your semblance is _really_ cool." Ruby begged shamelessly, hopping in place childishly.   
"Uugh."   
"Weiss!"   
"Well, I guess you are me, after all." She allowed begrudgingly. "I _would_ actually like to run as fast as you." She said, agreeing with Yang and Ruby that it would be fun to try out the other's powers.   
"Wouldn't you like to punch stuff, Blake?" Yang asked her, mimicking the way she aggressively uses her fists.   
"Fine... It would be useful to help with my emotions." She sighed. She'd recently been overly stressed due to the White Fang and all of its' doings, and the others _had_ suggested she could de-stress with a good fight, maybe if it was even just against her team.   
"Alright!" Yang cheered heartily, joyously leaping off the bunk.   
"Wait!" Weiss stopped her with an out-thrown arm before she burst out the door, catching her mid-stride comically.   
"We can't let anyone know that we've switched bodies." The team nodded in the usual way they would, listening to the information Weiss had for them.   
"But that means we have to _act_ like each other," The girls took some more thought into their nod this time and now did it as they'd judge their teammate might.   
"...and also stand, walk, and talk as if we were each other." They shifted their position into their partner's usual stance to imitate their personality. Ruby crossed her arms and stood straighter, Weiss put her hands in front of her innocently, Blake crossed her arms more genially and forced a smile, and Yang chilled out her excitement, opting for a more shadowy look instead.   
"Great." Weiss said, a little more pep in her voice.   
"Are we gonna-" Yang paused her sentence, clearing her throat. "Sorry. Will we be training out back?" She said, channeling her inner Blake.   
"There's too many people out there. We'll look like imbeciles and someone would be bound to notice how we are struggling to control own semblances." Weiss - I mean Ruby, voiced haughtily.   
Weiss smiled at her, and although she tried her best, it wasn't quite as warm as Ruby's usual grin.   
"Great point, Weiss." She said cheerily.   
"The forest is an option, but there's gonna be Grimm to deal with." Blake said, emanating Yang's sunny aura very well.   
"All the better. It'll just be more challenging." Ruby took the opportunity in strides, but Weiss looked at her questioningly.   
"What? I still have my own opinions." Ruby said, shrugging her nightgown-covered shoulders.   
"I guess I'm in." Yang sighed.   
"Do I always sound that detached?" Blake broke character, asking Yang's unemotional face. Yang gave her a bored look and rolled her eyes.   
"You're always so... Aloof." She said, holding out her hand to examine her nails annoyingly.   
"Okay, I don't do that." Blake argued, keeping her hands in fists by her sides.   
"Whatever, sunshine." She picked her teeth and looked away distastefully.   
"I'm not that condescending, am I?!" Blake asked, becoming more and more frazzled.   
"Honey, think what you want to think." Yang replied disinterestedly.   
"I- guys?!" She turned to her team, her blonde hair smoldering a little.   
"You aren't, Blake!" Ruby assured hurriedly. Her answer was earnest, but she didn't want Blake's temper to ignite and burn the school down.   
"I don't know..." Weiss started. Blake's twitching eye gave her a change in heart though, and she decided to try to reword that sentence. "What I mean is, I don't know if you're _that_ \- what was the word? - aloof or, uh, condescending or anything. Just, sometimes you can... Ruby, help?" She didn't do a very good job rewording, so she was degraded to slinking away slowly to get some distance between them.   
"Blake, I think you're a really nice person to be around. You're just quiet sometimes, is all." Ruby reasoned, giving her a pleasant smile. Blake's expression relaxed a little and she took a deep breath.   
"Thanks, Ruby. And Yang," She turned towards herself. Wow, she still wasn't used to that. "Please don't goad me. Trust me, you're probably stronger than me. And I've got these." She pointed to her fists warningly.   
"If you say so, blondie." Yang replied, leaning casually against their beds. Blake had to take a few very concentrated breaths before she could safely say she wouldn't punch her own body. She wondered idly if it would hurt Yang or herself.   
"Can we _please_ just go out and train now?" Weiss begged.   
"Yeah! Let's go, team WRYB!" Ruby shouted, punching the air happily.   
"Wuh-rye-buh?" Yang asked bemusedly.   
"Cus'- never mind." Ruby waved it off, trotting for the door.   
"In character, people!" Weiss shouted to the group, and everyone took a second to compose themselves properly.   
Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and then Blake walked out the door, or so that was how it appeared.   
"Hi, Ruby!" Jaune waved at Weiss happily. Weiss looked at him blankly before realizing she was indeed Ruby.   
"Hi, Jaune." She replied cautiously.   
"Did you get locked out of your room again?" Ruby asked. Jaune's cheeks went a little pink as he glanced at the body of Weiss but heard Ruby's usual concern. He still had feelings for Weiss, even if he tried to hide them.   
"Yeah..." He stared at the floor and scuffed his shoe a little.   
"Jaune, are you--" Weiss jabbed Ruby hard in the ribs to stop her from talking.   
"I mean, uh, Jaune, what's your problem? You can't remember your own key card? What kind of team leader does that?" She scoffed, but inside she felt like the worst person alive for making her friend feel as terrible as she was.   
To her horror, Jaune's voice wavered and cracked when he answered, still watching the floor.   
"I- I don't know, I guess that it's just that it's hard- to, uh, remember--" His quivering words were cut off quickly by a flying Ruby - Weiss, that is - barreling into him and hugging him tightly.   
"Weiss! Why do you have to be so mean!" She shrieked, giving Ruby a death glare over Jaune's shoulder that told her she definitely owed her one.   
"I'm- s-sorry Jaune." She stuttered, now on the verge of tears herself.   
"It's okay, Weiss. I don't mind." He smiled weakly, laughing at his own inability to control his emotions.   
Ruby gave him Weiss' almost exasperated smile back, making sure it was a cold grin and not Ruby's usual toothy smile.   
"Well, we've got to go now. Nice to see you, Jaune!" Blake clapped her hands nervously, grabbing her faux-sister and icy teammate by the arm to pull them down the hallway. Yang followed silently, which was _actually customary_ for Blake to do.   
"Thank god." Blake muttered. Jaune hadn't noticed too much of a difference - not a catastrophic difference, at least - in their personalities, thankfully.   
"Weiss, I don't like being you." Ruby said, her eyes downcast as the memory of Jaune's hurt expression washed over her own features.   
"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of being you either." Weiss griped.   
"I'm regretting leaving the room." Yang said darkly.   
"You didn't even speak to him." Blake sighed with narrowed eyes.   
"Can we go now?" Ruby asked, toying with Weiss' Myrtenmaster with her slender fingers. Weiss looked at her warily, not sure if she should trust the girl with her prized rapier.   
"Yeah, let's go." Blake agreed, walking away down the hallway.   
"Ooh, awesome. I've always wanted to use this." Yang said longingly, reaching behind her back to feel Gambol Shroud's length.   
"Off to the Forest of Forever Fall!" Ruby chirped, perking up quickly.   
"Wait!" Weiss screeched, pulling everyone to a stop. "Did we remember to change out of our pajamas?" She asked, the realization of how stupid they must look crumbling around her.   
Blake and Ruby's faces were frozen in looks of terror, but Yang's was just plain casual.   
"Oh well, I do it all the time anyway." She remarked, turning back in the direction they came.   
"Onward, team." Ruby directed dismally. They trudged down the hallway together, waving forlornly at Jaune, who had resigned to sitting outside his room. They entered in ashamedly in their nightwear and closed the door behind them as they exchanged pajamas for combat gear.   
  
\---   
  
"Weiss, that was ama-zing!" Ruby sighed, flopping back on her bed happily.   
"I can't believe you're so... fast." Weiss exhaled and leaned against the wall, her skin shiny and heated.   
"You're both just so good!" Yang laughed, out of breath and sweaty as she laid down on her bed.   
"Yang, you're so incredibly powerful." Blake groaned, settling in next to Yang.   
"I knew you were flexible Blake, but not in that way!" Yang breathed as she flung her arm over her head.   
"Your-your stamina is.. Wow, Yang." Blake rolled her head towards Yang, their dewy foreheads almost touching.   
"To be clear, we are talking about how we fought.. Right?" Weiss asked tentatively.   
"Of course, Weiss, what does it sound like we're talking about?" Ruby told her, innocently confused.   
"You wish, princess." Yang closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of happiness.   
"Should we just turn in for the night?" Blake asked.   
"Maybe our bodies will switch back overnight?" Ruby suggested.   
"I'm not sure if I want to," Yang winked at Blake. "But it would be nice to have those back." She pointed at Blake's chest.   
"How? These get in the way so much." Blake looked down at them bemusedly. Yang simply shrugged and smiled at her.   
"Yeah, I do miss my Myrtenmaster greatly." Weiss sighed lightly.   
"And Crescent Rose..." Ruby looked longingly at her weapon from it's place against her closet door.   
"Well then, girls, let's turn in for tonight!" Yang clapped her hands and sat back on her haunches.   
They each took turns using the bathroom to change into their nightwear, although Yang took longer than the rest of them, which Blake rolled her eyes at.   
"Goodnight girls," Weiss called sleepily as they all clambered into bed. A couple "night"s rumbled from around the room, but they all quickly settled in to sleep.   
Blake attempted to read for a few minutes after the lights were extinguished, but she forgot that her vision was no longer catlike and that she could not read in the dark.   
"Blake, how do you _sleep?_ " Yang whispered up to the girl. "It's so bright!"   
"Here," Blake hung a sleep mask over the edge of the bunk to her.   
"Thanks, kitty." Yang took it and out it on gratefully.   
One by one, they drifted off to sleep peacefully. While they slept, they didn't notice the exchange of bodies once again. Although, it seemed that Weiss was now sleeping in Blake's bed...

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took so long. I abandoned it for several months and worked on various different fanfictions during that time, all of which I actually completed. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing, and you even get a cliffhanger.. *Ryan eyebrow wiggle* Although I probably won't make a sequel. This one was a little more difficult than others to finish.


End file.
